Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack
The Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack is the first of the downloadable content for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It was launched on Thursday, March 11, 2010 across all platforms for $4.99 (400 Microsoft Points), £3.19.2K Games announces BioShock 2's DLC Plans.'BioShock 2' (ALL) Reveals Extensive DLC PlansSee JeuxVideo for more screenshots. This DLC is not available on Xbox Live in Japan.Major Nelson's page on the DLC. Overview The Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack adds a few new features and items to BioShock 2 Multiplayer: two more characters and their lore audio diaries, ten more ranks to progress through and unlock new masks, a third upgrade unlocked by default for each weapon and more trials. Content *Rank cap is raised from 40 to 50. *Twenty new Multiplayer Trials. *New playable characters: **Oscar Calraca ("The Playboy") **Louie McGraff ("The Jailbird") *Third weapon upgrade for all weapons. *Five new masks. Controversy When the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack first launched in March there was some controversy among fans when it was discovered that the DLC was actually just a key code to unlock content already included in the game files. The total size of the DLC file for Xbox was 108kb, and just 24kb for PC; far smaller than the size of the actual content being unlocked."Bioshock DLC on the disk?" article by Liam Hunn on Gamedot.co.uk Some allegations were made that it was dishonest for the developers to charge extra for content that was already in the game.""BioShock 2’s Disc-Free DLC Has Gamers Peeved" article by Jared Newman on PCWorld.com"BioShock 3 found on BioShock 2 disc" article by Nicholas Deleon on CrunchGear.com Moreover concept arts present in the artbook Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 shows that the new characters, weapon upgrades and unlockables were developed alongside the main games' other assets and not after its release. In a post on the 2K BioShock Forums, the Community Manager for 2K Games, Elizabeth Tobey, explained that it was necessary to have the unlockable content in the game files for everyone. The engine and game structure required that players have exactly the same content to play together. Making the DLC unlockable content was a tactic to prevent splitting the player base.Post by 2K Elizabeth on 2K Forum thread "2K: Why is the DLC 24kb only?" Gallery Promotional Images Bio2M Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack 2K Press Letter.png|''A Sinclair Solutions letter written by Augustus Sinclair, sent to the press by 2K Games as a promotion for the DLC.'' Oscar in New Mask with LS.jpg|''Oscar Calraca displaying his new mask.'' Louie & Oscar in New Masks.jpg|''Louie McGraff and Oscar show their new masks.'' Louie fighting Oscar Calraca.jpg|''Louie and Oscar don't get along.'' Louie McGraff Screenshot.jpg|''Louie doesn't get along with the player.'' Renders CrabMask800.jpg|''Model of the Crab Mask included in the DLC.'' Behind the Scenes *As stated above, all the third weapon upgrades and the two new playable characters are illustrated in the artbook, Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, present in both limited editions for the game. *On Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live, downlodable contents have their own logo headers over the description. For the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack, it features the BioShock 2 logo on the left and a colored version of the Sinclair Solutions logo on the right, with "Tester Pack" written in deco font under it. References Category:Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer